Seira
Appearance Seira has natural fair skin and blonde hair, as well as eyes. She is of above average height and average weight. She wears a grey coat and short trousers, a light grey dress shirt and a gold ribbon, all of which have gold linings to them. She also wears long black sleeves and leggings, which also have gold linings on them. Personality Seira isn't a very open individual. She has a hard time making friends with people, even those who outright try to be friends with her, as she is uncomfortable in most situations. Though she does fear being alone in the world, she does figure it would be less painful to not try and make friends and just be alone. The only few friends she has made are those who were very persistent in trying to get close to her. Though Seira tries to come across as strong, she is usually very afraid and nervous of things. In not trying to show fear or weakness, she will hide her emotions. Quite literally, as she will turn away from others if she starts to cry or shake from fear. In her heart, she is truly just wishing to find someone who will always care for and support her. However, in fear of being hurt, she always pushes others away. This is true even in her relationship with Shane; even though they love each other, Seira will avoid him a lot and just not be where he is. As a traveler, she mostly searches for purpose, and for inserting influence to create a better future. Story Roles Her primary story appearance is in The Planet's Shadow: Historical Tales of Ludus. She was born through Zaion's spell of life creation with the Book of Shadows, and was raised as an orphan, having the Book of Shadows as a heirloom throughout her life. She eventually learned powers of time travel, which she used to travel throughout the course of time. At some point, she met up with Shane, and the two traveled together. They are known to have influence on Taku's life. At a later point, Seira let Shane live in 'modern times' where he would insert influence on LDZX Corps. She is the person who freed Zaion after her imprisonment. Zaion then tricked her into letting the Book of Shadows still exist in the world, with the evil it brought about, through a spell which both created her and increased the Book of Shadows' power to a level that would make her unable to destroy it. Seira then attacks and kills Zaion before she can go about attempting any more evil acts in her possessed state. Seira later used the Book of Shadows to do the same life creation spell that her mother had, creating three children, Raki, Makina, and Tadanari. She gave the Book of Shadows to Raki, as she was the oldest of the siblings. She is also known to have used Makina as a indirect influence to things. RPG Info Stats *Health: 35 *Attack: 44 *Magic: 55 *Defense: 41 *Agility: 46 Combat Apparati *Attacks ** - Deals a large amount of physical damage to a single enemy. ** - Deals a two hit combo for fair physical damage to a single enemy. ** - Deals a weak three hit combo of physical damage to a single enemy. Has a 40% chance of inflicting . ** - Slashes with her sword. Deals fair damage. Has a 50% chance of inflicting . ** - Summons a large red gear and throws it at enemies. Has a 45% chance of inflicting and . ** - Hits all enemies and has a 55% chance to inflict . ** - Hits a single enemy, and has a 75% chance of inflicting . ** - Uses time travel to create ten of herself at a single point, and then strikes a single enemy at the same moment all of those times. Has a 10% chance of inflicting . ** - Gains a 75% chance to dodge the next attack. ** - Hits all enemies, with a 35% chance of inflicting . ** - Devastatingly powerful attack that has a 75% chance of inflicting and , but only has a 2% chance of hitting. ** - Removes debuffs and status effects from herself or an ally. ** - Hits all enemies with Negative Time, leaving her inflicted with after. Can only be used if she is below 35% health. *Armament ** - Seira's regular weapon. Has a 25% increased chance of inflicting . ** - Very large sword. Has +85% attack due to the immense size of it. However, gives -50% Agility, Accuracy, and Evasion, due to being so heavy. ** - Powerful "glass orb"-like object that contains several sheltered events of Doomed Timelines. May randomly cast " " on an enemy or ally when in use. *Traits ** - Has 45% resistance to attacks and 75% resistance to and for the first fifteen turns of battle. ** - Has a +20% Evasion rate through the duration of a battle. ** - Has the ability of Time Travel and Time Magic when in and out of battle, without the use of Chronos' Blessing. Trivia *Seira's associated periodic element is gold. Gallery Zaion & Seira's Art.jpg|Animu rendering of Zaion and Seira. File:FS_Seira_Sprite.png Category:Gridmasks